


Forever

by himawaridreams



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: For the first time in forever, Kurapika felt content.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is pretty much just a self-indulgent drabble that I wrote on the spur of the moment while having Leopika Feels™. Hope you enjoy! :^)

After the war, Kurapika no longer had to rage recklessly against the harbingers of his hate. The rage that once threatened to consume him was softer now, more subdued, similar to the sunset sinking beyond the horizon. He was free to do as he pleased now. There was no more chaining up his feelings, no more waiting as another missed call went to voicemail. Those days were _finally_ over.

For the first time in forever, Kurapika felt content. It wasn’t just a temporary sense of contentedness, either-- it was seeking residence deep inside his heart. He thought that he never would have been capable of feeling so blissful ever again, yet... life had a strange way of surprising you. 

“Mm...” Leorio grumbled in his sleep, drool descending down the corner of his mouth. He was oblivious to a certain  _someone_  watching him with a fond smile.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Kurapika reached out to touch Leorio’s face, his thumb grazing the stubble along his jawline. Just with that single action, a surge of warmth suffused throughout his body at how much he loved him. He was grateful every morning he woke up to see Leorio sleeping soundly by his side. 

“Leorio,” Kurapika murmured, nudging his shoulder. “Leorio, wake up.”

Mumbling something incoherently in response, he rolled over to Kurapika, grappling blindly until his hands gained purchase around his waist. Kurapika rolled his eyes, barely stifling a laugh.

“Good grief, are you really that eager to get handsy with me? At least take me out to dinner first.” 

At this joke, Leorio cracked open an eye, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Oh, my bad, dear sir. My manners must have dozed off with me! Let me take this from the top, okay?”

Kurapika chuckled, leaning back onto the pillow and relaxing into his embrace. “Be my guest.”

Without wasting a moment, Leorio grabbed his hand and peppered kisses on his knuckles, coaxing a blush out of him. He then gazed into his eyes, teetering on the brink of turning red.

“Kurapika,” he started, his voice low and groggy, yet still tinged with tenderness, “will you do me the honor of waking up with me... forever?”

Leaning forward, Kurapika answered him with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ ritzyvhasta on Tumblr for Kurapika and Leorio to, like... reconnect. Please, Togashi... I need them to give each other bear hugs. :'^(


End file.
